eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Asja Naoumov
Asja Venera Naoumov Aerial DancerThis character belongs to KiráWe welcome passion, for the mind is briefly let off duty. - Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960 Quick Info Biography My name is Asja - Asja Venera Naoumov. My father Artjoms, and my mother Yuliya bore me in the United States. My mother, father, and I were born into Pure-Blood families. My cousin Darko is a Half-Blood, he is excluded from the Marriage Oath. The January after I was born my mother and father promised me to the son of a family of my grandfather Yağmur's choosing. The boys, of whom I would have a choice of before my grandmothers Rayna and Emiliya's final approval. A few of their first picks attended Salem with me. They were idiots, and I am happy to have left them behind. At the new school in Europe there were about seven new boys to choose from. I was not interested in a single one, by the time I was 14 I was steadily dating. It did not matter to my mother, or my father what I wanted, nor did it matter to my grandparents. They did not care that I was in love with the girl I was dating, and they did not care that she loved me back. She loves me more than any of their sons of sons ever could. I played along with my potential husbands, dinners with their families, and mine. Discussions about wedding details, and suggestions for the number of and names of future children. The biggest mistake that I ever made was not telling my girlfriend that all of my "wedding plans" were not real. My relationship with her was real. She was so hurt the night that she saw me plotting with my "intended". She stood there waiting on my family and his, staring at me from the other end of the table just as dumb and speechless as I was. She has always been amazing and she played it off so well, pretending she didn't even know me or Darko. She was so convincing. I apologized to her before the end of dinner, explaining the entire situation to her in a way I never wanted to. She has not forgiven me, she has let me back into her life. For now that is more than I could have asked for. EESM Life I spent two years at a school called Salem in the United States before going to EESM. It was different going from America to ... the East. I am fairly Americanized, and that is the first thing that people notice. Magic isn't new, we use it in the US. Our rules are much less strict than the rules all across Europe. I like it here, I get how things are done here now. When I was 12, it was a different story. I was put in Boyanova which didn't mean as much to me as it did to some of the others. After learning a little more about the house and history, it makes sense. This was no accident. Darko, my cousin was put into another house, Mielkutė because he is a crazy person, like the rest of them. I guess it runs in the family, Darko is crazy like his mother. Maybe not just her, his father is my mother's brother. I may not be the typical picture insanity, I did choose the more exotic profession. I am an Aerial Dancer. I prefer to be referred to as an Aerial Performer. After graduation my girlfriend and I have been working with a group of retired circus performers; Acrobats, Jugglers, and Contortionists. The life is all they know, and while they may not be the main attractions they once were they are still fantastic showmen and women. Some of them are even wizards, and allow us to perform with them. Personality Warning. I think that my being upset at my parents, and my grandparents and their thinking they can force me to get married makes me lash out at other people. Displaced anger. I don't mean to be mean. I don't want to. Shit happens. If it wasn't a bad time to talk to me, I was being sensitive and I will apologize. Profusely. If not then I may break into a rant or attempt to break something that belongs to you. Fighting is always the last resort, I have better sense than that. I can do so much better than engage in battle. Appearance I have long, very dark tresses. A distinct brown/black color, it curls at the tips causing it look wavy at times. My eyes are deep hazel, a beautiful, sparkling turquoise, blue and green. They are almond shaped, and come to a small point at my temples. I prefer to wear comfortable, and feminine muggle clothes because I like the way they look. At home dress robes are a requirement, constantly. My father does not allow muggle clothes inside the home. Magical abilities and skills Herbology and Wandlore I am best at Wandlore, but I love Transfiguration, and Herbology the most. Plants, trees, flowers and nature make me happy. Being under the sun or the moon, and feeling the grass under my bare feet makes me feel good on the inside. Transfiguration comes in handy when you spend a lot of time outdoors. Wanting to learn more about wand woods, and cores was an accident. :I told my mother I wanted to learn xylology during a Divination lesson, she corrected me telling me I might want to be a Dendrologist. When I learned more about the word I found out she was right. That when I started to lose myself in the woods. Any large or small area of tress, the first time I lost my way when I learned that the air, maybe the trees can speak to me. My father says, I used my magic to find a trial home. Relationships Etymology Asja AH-shah is a variant of the Polish diminutive of Joanna, Yoana or Yana in Bulgarian. Venera is the Russian, Bulgarian and Albanian form of Venus. It means "love, sexual desire" in Latin. Naoumov is a Bulgarian variant transcription meaning son of Naum. Russian and Bulgarian form of Nahum means "comforter" in Hebrew. Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Bulgarian Category:November Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Born in America Category:Bisexual Category:Salem